Digimon Data Squad 02
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: This continues where Digimon Data Squad/Digimon Savers lefted off. There are more troubles in the digital world after 5 years. Will Kristy, Keenan, Relena, and all their friends be able to stop the dangers that appear? Read and find out on Digimon Data Squad 02! I will be using the English names since I did not watched the anime in japanese.


**Hey guys it is time for Digimon Data Squad 02! This is story's about where the epilogue left off at with Kristy and Keenan are in their last year of Junior High School. Relena also goes to school with them but has been absent for a couple months since November for Thomas to cure her of her disease and recover for a few months. There will be a couple of OCs as well. I will probably update this story every Thursday. I hope you enjoy! In this universe it is April. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way, shape or form. I am just a really huge fan who makes stories based of the series.**

* * *

DDS02 Chapter 1: Return of Digital World Problems

(Begins where the Epilogue ended)

Kristy and Keenan continued on their way to school after saying goodbye to Yushima. They soon arrived at their school hopefully a few minutes early. They went to their lockers that are next to each other and opened them. Keenan opened his locker and had at least 20 love letters that fell out of his locker. Kristy

"Ohhh look who's popular," Kristy teased. "Are you going to answer yes to any of them?"

"Be quiet, I don't like any of these girls so why would you ask that?" Keenan said while placing the love letters in the trash.

"I don't know whatever, but let's go class is about to start" she said and grabbed his hand pulling down the hall again.

Keenan just chuckled and let her drag him down the hall. They soon reached their classroom and walked in. They sat down and started a conversation with their two friends Isamu "Sam" Shirakawa and Ryan Kurosaki.

"Keenan did you see on the news that Thomas won the Nobel Prize in Medicine for curing Relena of her disease and he is the youngest person to receive it!?" said Sam.

**(Isami "Sam" Shirakawa: 16 years old, blues eyes and dirty blonde hair. He is outgoing, funny, and intelligent. On the soccer team and best friends with Ryan Kurosaki)**

"Yeah it is really cool" Keenan replied

"Yeah it sure is don't you think so Ryan?" asked Ryan.

"It is ok..." said Ryan acting indifferent while looking out the window.

"Relena texted me at 7 this morning and told she would back in two days from now" Kristy said.

**(Sam and Ryan know Thomas from Megumi and Miki who are their older sisters. Thomas and the others hung out at their houses if they weren't on patrol for Data Squad. Relena became Kristy's best friend over the years. Relena and Thomas are in Germany.)**

"Aw two more days!" said Sam replied.

Just then the teacher came in the room her name was . The class rushed to their seats as the teacher walked over to her desk.

"Hello class, today we have a new student," began . "Please come in now"

A boy with gray eyes and short brown hair came into the room. He walked over to the board and wrote his name.

"Hi my name's Alex Wulf, it's nice to meet you" he said then bowed.

"Alex will sit in front of Keenan, Keenan please raise your hand and could you be a guide for Alex?" asked.

Keenan raised his hand saying "ok!" Alex walked towards him, sat down and took out a notebook.

"Hi Keenan at your services I will show you around at lunch ok because I have to go to soccer practice sorry" said Keenan.

"It's ok I understand and nice to meet you Keenan" Alex smiled.

"So where are you from?"

"Well I was born here but then I moved to Germany when I was about 5. I moved back about 2 weeks ago after school started" began Alex, "I am also half German and half Japanese."

"Wow that is really cool well we better start paying attention to the teacher before she notices we aren't taking notes" said Keenan.

They soon stopped talking and continued listening to the teacher's lecture. The lessons soon took place and time passed by so quickly that it soon reached the end of the day.

Keenan and Sam were at soccer practice and Kristy was waiting for them by the bleachers with Ryan. Soon practice was over and they were all walking home together

"So what do you think of the new student?" Kristy asked.

"Well he is German, he told me so while we were walking. He's also talkative and would probably get along great with Sam" said Keenan.

"Well I think we should get him to sit with us tomorrow at lunch" said Sam

"That's a great idea!" Kristy exclaimed.

"Well this is where we leave you two see ya!" said Ryan.

They waved goodbye and soon arrived at Kristy's house where they were going to just study for a math test coming soon. They walked into the house to see Kristy's mother the phone and her father sitting on the couch.

"Kristy and Keenan please go to the Police Station, Sampson wants to talk to you both" said Kristy's mom.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" asked Kristy.

"No it is just that something important has happened and he wants to talk to you about it" began her mom. "I already called a cab and it is on the way, Kristy go change your clothes and Keenan here we have some of your spare here from the last time you stayed the night since your parents went away on a business trip."

She handed him a navy shirt and a pair of black pants with some white and gray sneakers.

See Keenan's parents decided to continue to help DATS while taking care of their children often they left Keenan and his little sister Ruka with the Damons. The last time they went on a business trip to handle how to create portal at free will and went to a convention of DATS scientists to talk about how they should go about it.

"Thank you Mrs. Damon I will go change now" he said. He rushed off towards the guest room in the house.

"You better go change too young lady you don't want to keep the taxi waiting long" said her mother.

Kristy just nodded her head and rushed to her room. She changed into a pink blouse with a black skirt and pink converse. She rushed back downstairs and saw Keenan waiting. They rushed outside after saying goodbye and rushing inside the cab. They rode in silence as they thought about what could have happened and could this deal with the digimon in any way.

They soon arrived at the station and went straight to Sampson's department. They found Yoshi and Sampson in there with serious faces telling them something is wrong.

"Hello and Yoshi how are you?" said Kristy.

"Hi Kristy, Keenan I am fine I wish we could have met under better situations" said Yoshi.

"Hello you two how you've been?" said Sampson.

"We've been sir, but we would like to know why we are here?" said Keenan.

"Well you see... there is something wrong with the digital world..."said Sampson.

"What is it? What happened? What happened to Marcus? Agumon? Biyomon!?" said Kristy.

"Yeah what happened to Falcomon too!?" Keenan exclaimed.

"Calm down you two we don't everything on what is happening in the digital world but we are trying to figure it out" said Yoshi.

"But where is my brother and Agumon? Are they ok? What about Biyomon!?" said Kristy.

Yoshi and Sampson's faces turned dark and sad.

"Kristy we have bad and good news" said Yoshi.

"What is it!? What happened?" said Kristy.

"Marcus and Agumon are well alive and they are at DATS headquarters right now being taken care of by the staff but..." began Yoshi, "they are both have been asleep since they contacted us from the Digital World due to a major incident that happened there."

Kristy's world shattered at those words, her brother the strongest person she knew was injuried and hurt. She soon felt dizzy and the last thing she remembered waking up to the sound of Keenan calling her name. She soon saw nothing but darkness as she drifted to sleep.

~few hours later~

Kristy woke up to the sound of people talking where ever she was. She laid still not to alert them that she was awake. She instantly recognized one voice to be Keenan. The other two voices were unclear to here until she remember it was Sampson and Yoshi talking with Keenan and her earlier before she fainted.

She listened in on their conversation...

"She'll be ok Keenan the shock just overwhelmed her too much and caused her to faint" said Yoshi.

"I hope so, Marcus and Agumon better wake up soon I can't stand to see her sad" said Keenan.

"Keenan you really care for her don't you?" said Yoshi.

"y-yeah" said Keenan stuttering.

She decided it was time to let them know I was awake. She sat up and saw Keenan and Yoshi a couple feat away from me looking at me. They moved towards and Keenan sat in the chair.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty have a good rest?" asked Keenan.

"Yeah..." she began, "Are Marcus and Agumon ok?" she asked Yoshi.

"Yeah they will be fine but they substained some serious wounds so they will be in here for awhile" Yoshi replied.

"Ok so they aren't in a coma or something right" asked Keenan.

"No it is just that all their energy was drained fighting whatever it was out in the digital world, they will wake up soon" said Yoshi.

"Ok good, so do... my parents know?" asked Kristy.

"No probably not but I did inform them that you would be arriving home tomorrow morning, right now I think you two could use some sleep I take you both to spare rooms here at my house and drive you to school tomorrow morning. Both of your parents gave new uniforms for you two to wear for school tomorrow" she said while grabbing her purse.

They followed her as they walked out of DATS. They followed Yoshi as they walked to her car. (**I don't know anything about cars so make your own imagination of what it looks like**) They got in and rode in silence as they drove to Yoshi's house with the couple of questions from Yoshi. They arrived soon at her house and got out. They walked inside to see a very calming Living Room. Yoshi showed them to their rooms and they all soon went to bed thinking of the events of today and wondering what was going to happen on their minds before they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well that is all for right now. I hope you enjoy my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I love to hear criticism but no flames please! Bye bye for now!~~~**


End file.
